


The Complete and Total (Un)official Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Timeline

by Kali_Padma



Series: 《 Fandom Reference Timelines 》 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Research, Timelines, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Padma/pseuds/Kali_Padma
Summary: Based on speculation, a calendar, details from the book andcommon sense, I try to set a plausible timeline for eventsnof the book series. Along with clearing some little details here and there.





	The Complete and Total (Un)official Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Timeline

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> ### IMPORTANT
> 
> * Unless there’s already a canonical time that an event took place, most of the months here are hypothetical and for convenience’s sake.
>   
> 
> * This was going to include characters such as Clarisse, Drew, the Stolls, even the parents, but that would be more canon speculation than anything concretely canon. So, a no to that, sadly.
>   
> 
> * Chapter 1 applies only to the events prior to any book canon. Chapter 2 will cover everything from the five (5) Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, plus additional material, and Chapter 3 will take up Heroes of Olympus. **I WILL NOT WRITE IT DOWN.**
>   
> 
> * Touch the symbol of Neptune (that little trident next to some dates) for more information that I considered important pointing out!

**1925**  
   _January_  
BIANCA DI ANGELO (daughter of MARIA DI ANGELO and HADES) [♆]

**1927**  
   _May_  
NICO DI ANGELO (son of MARIA DI ANGELO and HADES) [♆]

**1928**  
   _December_  
HAZEL LEVESQUE (daughter of MARIE LEVESQUE and PLUTO) [♆]

**1933**  
   _May_  
NICO, BIANCA and their mother visit Enceladus’s home.  
   _September_  
MARIA DI ANGELO is killed after being struck by Zeus’s lightning bolt. Hades takes his children to the Lethe river to wash their memories away and places them in the Lotus Casino and Hotel. 

**1942**  
   _February_  
MARIE and HAZEL LEVESQUE die in order to lock Gaia away. 

**1986**  
   _November_  
LUKE CASTELLAN (son of MAY CASTELLAN and HERMES) 

**1988**  
   _December_  
THALIA GRACE (daughter of BERYL GRACE and ZEUS) 

** 1992**  
_November_  
OCTAVIAN (legacy of APOLLO) 

**1993**  
   _January_  
REYNA ÁVILA RAMÍREZ (daughter of JULIÁN RAMÍREZ ARELLANO and BELLONA) [♆]  
   _July_  
ANNABETH CHASE (daughter of FREDERICK CHASE and ATHENA)  
   _August_  
PERSEUS “PERCY” JACKSON (son of SALLY JACKSON and POSEIDON) [♆]

**1994**  
   _March_  
PIPER MCLEAN (daughter of TRISTAN MCLEAN and APHRODITE)  
   _June_  
FRANK ZHANG (son of EMILY ZHANG and MARS)  
   _July_  
JASON GRACE (son of BERYL GRACE and JUPITER) 

**1995**  
   _April_  
LEO VÁLDEZ (son of ESPERANZA VÁLDEZ and HEPHAESTUS) 

**1996**  
   _September_  
Under orders from Juno, BERYL gives JASON to the she-wolf Lupa. THALIA, unaware of what happened to her brother, runs away from home. 

**2000**  
   _April_  
ANNABETH runs away from her home and is found by THALIA and LUKE. The three are later found by satyr Grover Underwood, who takes them to Camp Half-Blood. On the way they are pursued and attacked by cyclopses and Thalia, defending the others, dies and is transformed into a pine tree. 

**2003**  
   _April_  
Horrified after a visit from Gaia, LEO uses his pyrokinetic abilities as defense to save his mother and himself, but Gaea manipulates the fire, burns the mechanic shop, killing ESPERANZA as consequence. 

**2004**  
   _May_  
BERYL dies in a car crash due to drunk driving  
   _June_  
LUKE fails to retrieve the apple from the garden of the Hesperides and receives his scar. Seeing his fury at the gods, Kronos begins to speak to him.  
   _August_  
NICO and BIANCA are taken by ALECTO to Westover Hall, under orders from HADES.  
   _December_  
REYNA murders JULIÁN, who was attacking her and her sister HYLLA, in self-defense.  
   _December_  
LUKE, bitter for what he sees as betrayal from the gods, and allied to Kronos, steals the master lightning bolt.  
THE LIGHTNING THIEF (beginning)

**2010**  
_May_  
EMILY dies while in Afghanistan and FRANK is sent to Camp Jupiter.

**Author's Note:**

> ♆The entire mess that is Bianca and Nico’s birthdates is impossible to go through without getting a headache. Given that Nico is stated to have been born just a little before Hazel (who was born exactly in December 17 1928), it’s unlikely Rick’s proposed year of birth for the Di Angelo siblings (in the 1930’s) would work. [return to text]
> 
> ♆The naming system in Puerto Rico (and other hispanic countries) is different than the one in The United States. Children take both their father and their mother’s first surname. If a father doesn’t legally recognize their kid/just isn’t there, children take ONLY the mother’s surname. Reyna and Hylla have no business having two surnames, unless Julián had remarried and they decided to adopt their stepmother’s surname, therefore, I write them only as Ramírez. Ávila is likely simply Reyna’s middle name. [return to text]
> 
> ♆In The Lightning Thief, Sally mentions that Poseidon was with her for only one summer. Given that canonically Percy was born in August, his conception would’ve actually had to take place sometime between the months of October-December. Otherwise, Sally would’ve been pregnant for a whole year. [return to text]


End file.
